


A Real Teacher

by Appleberry84



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mrs. Bustier does her job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleberry84/pseuds/Appleberry84
Summary: Mrs. Bustier does her job
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 39
Kudos: 376
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	1. Seating Arrangement

Mrs. Bustier smiled as she walked into class,  
“Good morning students! I’m sure you’ve all heard by now, but Lila’s home from her trip to Achu and she is back in school with us again,”

She gestured towards Lila, and she walked into the classroom.

“Hi everyone,” She said, and waved

“Hi Lila,” They all echoed back to her.

“Oh! A seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issue!” She said, putting her hands to her face. “You’re all such sweet-” She cut her off before she could finish.

“Hearing issue?” She asked. “It wasn’t listed in your file? Do you have a doctor’s note?”

Lila sighed,  
“I couldn’t get one in time for my tinnitus, before I got back from Achu,” Lila looked down. “My mother’s job as a diplomat didn’t give her enough time.”

Mrs. Bustier smiled on the outside, but in the inside she was thinking,  
“Her mother couldn’t get her a doctor’s note in five months?” She inwardly shrugged. “Some people weren't meant to be parents,”

“That’s okay Lila, I’m sure we can move seats around for you, until you get a doctor’s note,” She said.

“Oh that’s okay, Mrs. Bustier,” Lila said smiling

“Yeah!” Alya cheerfully said. “We already decided and switched seats around, so she could sit in the front. All of us got to choose!”

“Um, no I didn't,” Marinette said confused. “I never chose to sit in the back.”

“Oh,” Nino started. “You weren't here when we decided, so we just moved you there,” 

“You moved my seat without asking me!” Marinette exclaimed, her voice rising. 

“Statistically speaking, there was a 98% chance you would have given up your seat anyway,” Max said, matterfactedly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Marinette!” Lila started, tears starting to form, “I didn’t mean to upset you,”

Immediately everyone started to comfort her, and Kim even glared at Marinette, like it was all of her fault this had happened.

“Enough!” Mrs. Bustier shouted, slamming her hands onto her desk, “Everyone, go back to your seat!”

“Yes Mrs. Bustier,” They all echoed and went back to their seats.

“Now, what is all of this about changing seats?” She asked, calming down. Alya raised her hand, and she called on her. “Yes, Alya,”

“Well, since Lila has trouble hearing, we decided to move our seats around so that she could sit in the front!” Alya said proudly

“Alya, while what you did was helpful for Lila,” She started. “Next time please let me do my job as a teacher,” 

“Yes Mrs. Bustier,” Alya nodded

“Now, don’t think I didn’t see how all of you are sitting next to your friends,” Mrs. Bustier scolded lightly, and they all giggled. “Well, I’ve been meaning to move seats around for height advantage, so how about we do that now,”

“Okay!” Alya said

“So Alix and Mylene, you two sit in the front row on the left side, Sabrina and Rose you can sit on the front row on the right side. Juleka and Marinette you two can sit on the second row of the right side, Max and Nathaniel can sit on the left side. Alya and Lila can sit on the third row right side, Chloe can sit by herself, to give herself room on the fourth row, right side, Adrien and Nino can sit on the fourth row, left side, and Ivan and Kim can sit in the back row, left side.” She said pointing everywhere, and helping everyone move.

“Now let's start today's lesson,” She said

She didn’t notice somebody’s familiar scowl.


	2. The Exam Answers

Lila scowled,  
“How dare that teacher ruin my plan! It was all going perfectly too!” She thought, but then smiled. “Well, let's commence faze two, before anything else happens.”

The bell soon rang and Lila hung around picking up her papers, which Alya had helped her do.

“Lila, could you please come here for a minute?” Mrs. Bustier asked, and Lila made no move, to suggest she had heard her, to sell the act of Tinnitus. 

“Oh right,” Mrs. Bustier said, smiling. She then spoke a little louder. “Lila! Could you please come here!”

She looked up in fake surprise,  
“Oh, coming!” She walked up to the front of the classroom, “Yes, Mrs. Bustier?”

“Could you please hand this to your mom,” She asked, still smiling. That smile irritated her so much, but she kept a smile on her face. 

“Of course!” Lila said smiling, but then stopped and looked down, “But she may not get in for a few days, because she’s always busy, with embassy stuff,”

Mrs. Bustier frowned. 

“Score!” Lila thought, triumphantly. “Teachers are always sympathetic to family problems!”

“Oh,” Her frown went deeper, “Very well, please give it to her the next time you see her,”

“Okay!” Lila said, looking up and smiling. “Bye!”

“Bye,” She responded and went back to her work.

Lila caught up with Alya, who was unfortunately talking to Marinette.

“Hey Alya!” Lila said, smiling brightly.

“Hey Girl! I was going to ask you something about the inter-” Alya responded, turning to Lila. Marinette scowled and Lila counted it as another victory. She looked at her phone. “Oh, I forgot! I was going to meet up with Nino right now! Catch you two later!”

Marinette turned to her as Alya ran off,  
“What do you want,” Marinette scowled at her.

“I don’t know why you don’t like me!” She exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. “We barely know each other!”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me,” Marinette said. ‘I despise you,”

“This is because I was going to sit next to Adrien right!” Marinette turned away, and Lila knew she had hit the ball right at the target. “It is! It’s not worth fighting over a boy, I’ll even help you get with him!” She held her hand out intending for Marinette to take it.

“You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila !” Marinette scowled even harder. She gasped. “I can’t prove it, but I know for a fact that you don’t have Tinnitus. That your wrist is fine, that you don’t know Prince Ali, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never seen you in her life!” Her voice rose with every word.

Lila smiled,  
“I only tell people what they want to hear”

“It’s called lying!” She exclaimed, her eyes widening.

“There’s nothing you can do about it anyway,” Lila said, her grin not faltering. “People can’t resist when they hear what they like to hear, if you don’t want to be my friend, fine.”

“But soon you won’t have any friends left at all,” She walked towards Marinette with each word, cornering her against a wall. “And trust me, I’ll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. Your a little less dumb than the others, so I’ll give you one last chance. Your either with me, or against me,”

“You don't have to answer right now, I’ll give you until the end of class today, Hmmp,” Lila said, and walked away.

She heard Marinette storm off to the bathroom, and smirked.  
“Perfect,”

Adrien opened the door,  
“Oh, hey Lila!” He said and started to walk off.

“Adrien!” Lila called after him.

“He turned around,

“I wanted to figure out when you're going to help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed out on. I also heard you play piano, my uncle is a great-” Adrien cut her off.

“Lila,” He began. “I’m perfectly fine with being friends with you and I’ll gladly help you catch up on your schoolwork, but please don’t lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug,”

“Uhha,” Lila said and images of her encounter with the superheroine flashed through her mind. “Ladybug’s the liar!”

“I’m not judging you Lila, but instead of making friends you're going to turn everyone against you,” Adrien said with a sincere worried expression on his face. “You can tell me if there’s something bothering you, I can help,”

“Are you trying to be some superhero, lecturing me like Ladybug did!” She scowled. “Well thanks, but no thanks.”

And with that she stomped off.

‘Who does he think he is!” She thought angrily. “He’s just like that Goodie Two Shoes, Marinette,”

She calmed herself down and smirked,  
“But he’s not wrong, I know Marinette won’t help me, so I’ll just have to get a headstart on revenge,”

Their next class with Mrs. Bustier went on without a hitch, and at the end of class, Lila quietly slipped the test answers from Mrs. Bustier’s desk. She then called Marinette's number from a fake number and slipped the test answers into her bag. 

She went home and went straight to her room, she knew her mother wouldn’t bother to say anything to her, all she ever heard from her mother was about how it was her fault her father left them.

Soon the day began again, and Lila walked off to school. Everyone piled into the classroom, into their new seats. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Butier sighed, she held the mock exam papers they had done yesterday,  
“I graded your mock exam papers, most of you did quite well, some better than others, but before I hand them back, Marinette would you bring me your school bag, I need to check something,”  
Marinette seemed surprised, but she did as Mrs. Bustier asked. She opened the bag, and it was just like she had suspected, somebody had put the test papers in Marinette’s bag. Whenever somebody cheats, they always put the papers in a hidden spot, but these were just on top of her school bag.

“Today somebody placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you’d stolen the exam answers. This is wrong for two reasons. Number one, you should never stoop to such low means of snitching on somebody, if you saw somebody cheating, then you tell me directly. Okay.” She said, and she got a wide range of ‘yes Mrs. Busier’s. “Second of all, Marinette didn’t steal the answers. Yes she got a hundred percent, but she always gets a hundred percent, she had no reason to do this. Now, If the person who did do this owns up, I won’t punish them.”

Nobody answered, 

“Well then, I guess we will have to check the security cameras,” Mrs. Bustier said, hoping somebody would own up before she had to, but nobody did.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lila hoped Mrs. Bustier couldn’t see the fear that she was hiding, as everyone watched Mrs. Bustier led them to the principal's office. And after a few hard minutes of thinking, she figured out a way to get out of this. 

Lila smirked,  
“Nobody gets the best of Lila Rossi,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like MLB dumbs-down the teachers. (Excluding Madame. Medelaiave) This was what I feel would have happened if they didn't need Lila to be an actual threat. 
> 
> Thank You for Reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Expulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets what she had coming for her

Mrs. Bustier knocked on Mr. Damocles door, and heard the familiar ‘Come in’.

“Ah, yes Mrs. Bustier? Did you need something?” He asked 

“Oh, I got an anonymous note in my mailbox that Marinette here had taken the answer sheet and cheated on the mock exam.” She explained

“And did Mrs. Dupain Cheng cheat on the test?” He asked

“She got a hundred percent, but she always gets a hundred percent,” Mrs. Bustier said

“Ah, so she did cheat!” He exclaimed

“No she didn’t,” She answered

“But you just said that she got one hundred percent?” He said, confused.

“Yes, but she always gets one hundred percent, and the test answers were in her bag,”

“WHAT, she stole the answer sheet!” He said, his eyes widening.

“No, somebody framed her,” Mrs. Bustier said, getting impatient. 

“Well, she needs to be expelled! She stole the test answers!” Mr. Damocles said

“No she didn’t! You know what, this is getting nowhere.” She said, angrily. “I need to check the security cameras.”

“Well okay, I guess,” He said. Not even asking for a verification of any sort. Mrs. Bustier felt a headache coming.

They all crowded around the office room trying to get a better view of the monitor that Mr. Damocles had brought out. All of them except Lila, she was purposely in the back. 

The monitor showed all of them walking towards the front of their classroom at the end of the day, all of them chatting among themselves. They looked closely but didn’t see anyone taking the answers from Mrs. Bustier’s desk. Well, all of them except Marinette, she was purposely watching Lila because she knew that Lila would do this. 

“Wait!” Marinette called, and all of them turned to look at her. “Slow that part down,”

So Mrs. Bustier slowed it down.

“Now look at Lila over there,” She pointed out, towards Mrs. Bustier’s desk, and sure enough, Lila was there fastly slipping the papers into her jacket.

The class instantly turned on Lila.

“Lila how could you!” Alya exclaimed

“Yeah dudette, why would you do that to Marinette!” Nino said, angrily

“Marinette’s the sweetest person on earth!” Kim said, his teeth grinding. 

All of her classmates started yelling and Marinette felt her blush intensifying.

“Stop!” Mrs. Bustier said, in a commanding voice. 

“Lila, you are expelled!” Mr. Damocles yelled

“Wait!” Mrs. Bustier called. “You don’t expel somebody for just taking an answer sheet!”

“Yeah!” Marinette agreed. “And she’ll just do it again at a different school!”

“Well then what do you say we do,” Mr. Damocles said sarcastically

Mrs. Bustier turned towards Lila,

“Lila, why did you steal the answer sheet?” She asked, not unkindly

____________________________________________________________________________

For a moment she was speechless, this wasn’t how she had expected it to play out at all! She was supposed to fall down the stairs when they started accusing her! But Mrs. Bustier and surprisingly Marinette, came to her defense and now she had no idea what to do!

“Lila, why did you steal the answer sheet,”

What was she supposed to say, 

“I did it because I wanted Marinette to get expelled!” No, that wouldn’t work.

But she looked up at Mrs. Bustier and saw nothing but a teacher, who wanted to help one of her students.

So, why did she steal the answer sheet? Why did she want Marinette expelled. Lila tried to ponder it, but deep down, she felt she already knew what the answer would give her the most sympathy.

“I framed Marinette because she had everything I didn't, ” She said, and hung her head deciding against tears. 

“Lila, Marinette, can you two come with me,” Mrs. Bustier asked, she didn’t want anybody else listening.

Lila took the time that they were walking to look at Marinette’s face. She didn’t look angry anymore, more confused, and thoughtful. Lila didn’t like that, she couldn’t even get this girl to hate her properly! Every other school she had gone to had worked out perfectly, she had never gotten caught, and all of a sudden, this Marinette ruins her perfect streak!

They walked towards what Lila thought was Mrs. Bustier’s office.

“Now, Lila what did you mean by that?” She asked

“My mom never pays attention to me,” She said, this part true. “I saw Marinette and her parents hanging out the other day, and I was jealous.”

“Lila you don’t have to ruin somebody else’s life just because yours isn’t working out,” Mrs. Bustier said sternly, but not angrily

“Sorry, Mrs. Bustier,” She said, forcing sincerity into her voice.

“You will be suspended for a week, understand.” Mrs. Bustier said. “Think about what you’ve done, and try to apologize to Marinette for it,”

“Okay!” She said with a fake smile.

“You two may go,” She said, bidding them off. She then made eye contact with Marinette, but Lila didn’t see it.

They walked out of the room, and Lila instantly jumped on Marinette.

You think you're so smart, well after I come back, your life will be miserable,” She said, her eyes narrowing. “I’m going to make you wish you were never born, and you will wind up all alone,”

___________________________________________________________________________

You think you're so smart, well after I come back, your life will be miserable,” She said, her eyes narrowing. “I’m going to make you wish you were never born, and you will wind up all alone,”

It was exactly what Mrs. Bustier was waiting for her, she knew that she would not be able to expel a student just for stealing an answer sheet, but add that to threatening a student! Well let's just stay, even being a diplomat’s daughter wouldn’t save her now.

____________________________________________________________________________

The end.

After Lila threatened Marinette, Mrs. Bustier came out of her office and asked Marinette to hand over the camera, Marinette did so willingly, and instead of going to their easily bribed principal, they went straight to the school board. 

Miss. Lila Rossi was expelled with this event on her permanent record, and Mr. Damocles was fired for using the school’s money for his OWL stuff, negligence of duties, and an easily bribed man who would always bow down to higher ups. 

And all is well and good.

One might wonder how this tale might have ended if not for Mrs. Bustier, and if she would have been fired as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your guys support! Sorry this took so long to make, I was originally going to give Lila redemption, but I just couldn't do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! If people like this I may continue it!


End file.
